


Update Log

by TalistoShipper16



Category: No Fandom
Genre: No Spoilers, Updates, i suck at summaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalistoShipper16/pseuds/TalistoShipper16
Summary: This is literally just me giving an update log weekly on my writing.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my update log/book!**

So, as you know my sched is quite tight as I try to keep up with my studies, I work on one story for a limited amount of time before working on another.

I go back and forth between writing/updating specific stories - sometimes just going back to edit the incorrect spelling and such.

I understand that LR - HSD has been on hiatus for a very long time, I lost my creative streak with that story if I'm being honest, I'm really sorry.

Stories like TFH, P&O, and THoF are being taken a break from, I promise to get around to working on them again I swear!

I've had a lot on my mind lately, with MEA tests coming up and having not seen my close friend in almost a month - I'm really stressed and can't sleep some nights...

Otherwise,

I plan to write a new story - a human au of TOH.

Of course I won't be going into detail.

**NO SPOILERS ALLOWED!**


	2. Chapter 2

Alright everyone,

The scoop of the week is...

CHAPTER FOURTEEN IS IN PROGRESS!

Get excited for Amity and Luz preparing for the birth of their children!

GET EXCITED FOR TINY BABIES!

WOOOOO!

Love y'all.


	3. Cry Wolf - Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This update log part is for the names that I have chosen for the first litter.

**Not every name was chosen,**

**Some were and others weren't -**

**please don't be upset/angry at me for not choosing the name you gave.**

**Some names won't be used for this litter,**

**The Ed names are in litters two and three.**

So for litter one the names are...

1\. Jillian

2\. Miley

3\. Roy

4\. Lilly

5\. Cam

(Not in exact order)

Jillian and Lilly's names go out to; LumityLover14

[Click For Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumityLover14/pseuds/LumityLover14)

The name Cam goes out to; aPleasuretoBurn

[Click For Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aPleasuretoBurn/pseuds/aPleasuretoBurn)

Thank you for your time!

I hope you enjoy the stories I write, though I'm taking a break from Cry Wolf to work on Running With The Wolves,

Have a nice day guys, girls, and non-binary buds.


	4. New Book

**Hello everyone,**

**Welcome back,**

**🎶I'm still a piece of garbage.🎶**

(Seriously though, hello.)

So as many of you are likely aware of my latest choice in writing,

I've decided to take a break from Cry Wolf once again.

Now I know what you're probably thinking...

'YOU SAID THAT BEFORE AND THEN YOU POSTED A NEW CHAPTER! YOU'RE NEGLECTING YOUR OTHER BOOKS!'

Well I'm getting around to updating all my Owl House stories,

and those of you who read my LoliRock stories - I am sad to disappoint that one of them is being discontinued.

I know I haven't worked on LoliRock - Highschool Drama since August Twenty-Fourth, but it's because I'm not sure where to go next in the story - that and I have to re-read it several times just to remember what the plot was and where it was going.

Aside from that I started my first collaborative work here on AO3 just yesterday with LumityLover14,

Still - I'm _really Really REALLY **REALLY**_ sorry for making you guys wait so long on all of these stories.


	5. Break

**Yes, hello readers of my books.**

**I'm sorry (sort of) to say**

_**I'M TAKING A HIATUS FROM WRITING!** _

In person school has finally stopped for my part,

and right now I need a serious break -

I'm not going to be working on any of my books for a week or so,

I'm in serious need of TS-SC.

Time, sleep, and self care.

Like, a _lot_ of sleep, and I need to take better care of myself-

Mainly my eating habits, but that doesn't really have anything to do with you guys.

I just really, really need a break and time to pull myself together,

Though this may mean that some stories you love to read could very well end up being canceled, discontinued, or left incomplete -

AND I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THAT!

Just please, this is a self cry for help - don't bother me about updating my works, the constant stress alone is going to end up making me sick,

And for the fact I'd rather not end up in the hospital hooked up to IVs.

**Thanks for tuning in,**

**Sorry, really sorry...**

**Have a nice day.**

WAIT!

I'll still be working on one book,

Met You Through My Service Dog

because a promise is a promise.

**Okay, bai now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup dudes!**

**Welcome back,**

This is the first update you'll see until Wednesday -

One more night from right now.

Do you have any questions to ask?

Go ahead and ask,

but try to avoid any personal questions -

I don't like those kind.

**I know it's been almost a whole week since I posted my last update,**

**I'll be writing a quick one shot, only fluff - for L.L.L on Wednesday.**

**So please have patience.**

Otherwise, I'm doing pretty okay.

Though I have a small feeling that I'm developing an allergy that I would absolutely _loathe_ to have,

I love chocolate milk, and chocolate, and cheese - a diary allergy would literally ruin half of my god damn diet!

**Have a nice day, afternoon, morning, or night!**


	7. Chapter 7

I've just about had it with being alive,

Every year it's the same damn thing.

My parents always yell at me -

and I feel like committing suicide, cutting myself, sitting outside in the cold until I freeze to death,

starve myself, lay in the road until someone runs me over.

It's those nights that I cry myself to sleep that are the worst.

What's the point of living when multiple times a year your parents scream so loudly at you that you get a migrane?

When the majority of your friends are fake, and you can no longer trust anyone but your pet(s)?

What's the point anymore?

What would you do if you were me?

because honestly, I don't know what to do anymore.


	8. Hey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally made it out of my funk - mom and dad apologized (mostly mom).

**Hey guys, it's me again...**

**I know the last update in this log was probably a little hard to read -**

**or perhaps hard to understand.**

**I'm really sorry I dumped my emotional issues on you,**

**and hope that you can forgive me...**

Otherwise, I recently published chapter eight of Running With The Wolves,

I'm currently trying to figure out where to go next with The Falcon House, A New Development, The Heart of Friendship, and of course - Cry Wolf.

As for LR - HSD, I'm still not sure what I'm going to do, I know it has been over four months since I last updated it,

but I'm really needing help with continuing it - the original plot was thrown together hastily,

meaning I forgot what I was doing. (Again)

I'm really sorry for that as well.

Currently me and LumityLover14 are still figuring out how to finish Chapter 3 (Chapter One) of MYTMSD,

Feel free to ask me any questions here - or if you have a question for Lumity, go ahead and ask here as well! (I'll let her know.)

**Have a happy New Year everyone!**

**New Year's resolutions are going to be hard to achieve - as always,**

**you just need to work at it, and eventually it's complete!**

**(Kind of like Homework. Lol)**


	9. High School Drama

**So I know that one or two of you has constantly been bugging me about continuing LoliRock - Highschool Drama,**

**I know it's been awhile since I last talked about it, real sorry about that.**

Since I can't really understand or remember what I was going for with the plot (due to many writing mistakes) -

I've decided to revamp the story.

I'll make a new book for this though,

There are definitely things in there that I wrote that were in the wrong place.

Such as the fact that Mephisto mentioned he was going to ask Auriana out on a date despite them already dating,

and I also need to fix Talia's interaction with Missy as well as her interactions with Lev.

It'll take some time to get around to doing,

but I will do it! (Eventually)

I still need to make the next chapters for THoF, A.N.D, PaO, and RWTW.

I hope you have a lovely day/night!


	10. Update

**So currently I'm focusing on bringing up my grades,**

**Once I can get a second A grade I'll be writing a new story.**

**(which'll be clean mind you.)**

Then I plan to update PaO, TFH, THoF, and A.N.D,

I will continue to update my Smut Fic,

Starting with the continuation of Thedimensionking8690's request - Across The Isle.

Then I'll be moving on to Asteroth's request.

I was also thinking about something,

I never really ask how you guys are doing.

How's school? (If you're still in school.) Or how's work? (If you have a job.) How have you been doing?

I'd like to know, just in case anyone here is going through problems at home-

I'm here to help you, and so is my co-writer!

Lately I've been watching stuff on YouTube to learn more about the SCP creatures.

I plan to write a book with Owl House characters plus OCs along with the SCP Foundation, like having some characters work there or be SCPs, or Class-D!

Uh, would that be okay with you guys?

Is that something you'd even want to read?...

**Have a nice day, morning, afternoon, evening, or night!**

**Remember, we're here for you, you don't have to be in pain alone!**


End file.
